Ano Gelado
by Tha Black
Summary: Durante um ano inteiro Hermione só fez existir.


**Autora:** Lady Luna Black

**Bola de Cristal:** cherry(ponto)black(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Titulo:** Ano Gelado

**Capítulo:** Único – O Reencontro  
**Sinopse:** Ele deu tempo a ela para reconstruir sua vida, casar, ter filhos... Mas ela apenas existiu. A promessa irá se cumprir, logo.

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Spoilers:** 6  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter e muito menos o seu mundo me pertencem... Eles pertencem à Jkiller, porque se pertencesse a mim, o Harry já estaria se agarrando com a Hermione, o Ron com a Luna e o Draco com Ginny, o Sirius não teria morrido e todo mundo seria feliz (XD). JKiller ainda não me deu Harry Potter nem o seu mundinho porque ela ainda não me conhece. XD Hahaha! Eu não to ganhando nada pra escrever, então, pode me deixar uma review! ;D

**

* * *

**

**O Reencontro**

Era um dia de inverno e flocos de neve caiam do céu, enquanto Hermione caminhava pelo jardim de sua casa. Lembranças terrivelmente tristes passavam por sua mente.

Tudo aconteceu em um dia ao contrário daquele, um dia de verão, mas que a partir daquele dia, quase que exatamente um ano atrás, deixara a vida, o corpo e a alma de Hermione gelada, como a neve que caía.

_Flashback_

_- Harry! NÃO! – Fora tarde, escutara então as duas palavras que sentenciaram à morte._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Ouvir aquilo acabou com ela, escutara as últimas palavras dele, vira o último olhar, aquelas palavras proferidas pelo o homem que amava. Ele parecia saber o que aconteceria quando tivesse que liquidar com Voldemort. Harry morrera e seu ultimo olhar não fora de um adeus, mas sim de que um dia eles se reencontrariam, uma promessa._

_Fim do Flashback_

Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Hermione, olhou para o céu, estava nublado, ela viu então uma coruja branca vindo até ela, _"não pode ser"_,pensou.

- Edwiges! – Exclamou e estendeu o braço para a coruja.

Edwiges desaparecera depois da morte de Harry, Hermione parecia que iria enlouquecer, mas se lembrou da promessa secreta que Harry fez a ela, eles ainda iriam se reencontrar quando chegasse à hora. Por isso ela existiu, apenas existiu, por que a vida sem Harry não era viver, era apenas existir. Ela se casou com Ron, teve um filho com o mesmo, cujo nome é Harry.

Tirou a carta da coruja, que instantaneamente saiu voando. Uma carta endereçada a ela, não poderia ser, mas estava escrito com a letra dele e com a data daquele dia.

"_Hermione Granger, 1° de Janeiro"._

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha, tremia. Abriu o envelope e retirou o pergaminho, começou a desenrolar, fechara os olhos, respirou fundo e abriu.

"_Hermione, tantas coisas que se passaram pela minha cabeça antes de lhe escrever... Queria poder ter dito em vida que te amei, que te amo sempre. Por que se essa carta chegou até você é por que não estou mais aqui. Dei-te um ano para construir sua vida, eu voltarei, Hermione, meu amor. Você deve ter descoberto, é claro, que eu sabia o que me esperava, por isso fiz você se atrasar, me perdoe, mas foi o único jeito de te proteger. Você deve estar uma fera comigo." _

Hermione ergueu os olhos, enxugou o rosto, as lágrimas molhavam o pergaminho. Voltou a ler.

"_Eu sei. Mas não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Eu precisei esperar que você constituísse uma família, casasse, tivesse filhos... Mas se mesmo assim não fosse feliz, eu cumpriria minha promessa, e esta noite te buscaria... Seremos, finalmente, felizes. Esse amor que sinto por você, que me embala, que me encanta. O sentimento mais belo, mais nobre. Entendi que a palavra "amor" é muito pequena para expressar o que sinto por você." _

Ela pela primeira vez, em todo aquele ano, sorriu.

"_Da pessoa que mais te amou em vida e te ama na morte, Harry."_

Estava decidida, iria esperar por Harry. Começou a andar, em direção a porta da casa. Ron e o pequeno Harry haviam ido à casa dos Weasley passar à tarde lá. Hermione não saía mais de casa. Ela adentrou o recinto da casa, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto, abriu as portas do guarda-roupa, pegou um vestido que ganhara de Harry, era azul bebe e ia até os pés, de alças e deixava suas costas nuas, entrou no banheiro, fora tomar um banho, abriu a torneira da banheira e foi retirando a roupa que usava, entrou na banheira e tomou um banho longo. Saiu do banheiro, vestiu o vestido, foi até a penteadeira e se maquiou, quando já estava arrumada, desceu para a sala de estar, já estava de noite, a lareira estava enfeitiçada para ficar acesa todo o tempo, sentou-se em uma poltrona e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, pena, tinta e pôs se a escrever.

Ela estava linda, linda para Harry. Deixou a carta em cima da mesa de centro, e voltando a sentar na poltrona da sala. E esperou. Ela então o viu, uma imagem meio esbranquiçada, depois foi ficando mais nítida, ele estava com um sorriso. Ela sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

_- Você esta linda, Hermione. – Ela lhe estendeu a mão. – Tem certeza? – Perguntou antes de deixá-la o tocar._

- Nunca tive tanta, Harry. – confirmou, seus olhos brilhavam.

_E Assim ele pegou na mão dela e juntos foram caminhando por uma estrada... _

Ron chegou em casa só, havia deixado o pequeno Harry na casa dos avós. Passou pelo hall, não viu Hermione.

- Hermione? – Chamou. Não houve resposta. Caminhou até a cozinha também não viu ninguém. Foi para a sala. A viu de olhos fechados, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto e ela estava com a mão fechada caída sobre o braço da poltrona. Ele viu uma carta em cima da mesa de centro. Ela estava morta. Aquilo poderia ter o chocado, mas sabia que ela, agora, estava feliz. Sorriu e deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Ele veio buscá-la... – Murmurou. Uma brisa gélida entrou pela janela fechada, Ron não se assustou. Ficou com uma expressão séria. O vento trazia um beijo de Hermione em seu rosto. Ele voltou a sorrir. Pegou a carta e a abriu com cuidado.

"Para Ron, Harry, meu filho, minha mãe e meu pai 

_Ron, você foi um grande amigo, acima de tudo. Deu-me força pra continuar a existir. Eu sabia que um dia ele voltaria. Você é um grande homem, Ron. Obrigado por tudo. Cuide bem do Harry._

_Harry, meu filho, eu o amo muito, sei que seu pai cuidará bem de você. Ele é uma excelente pessoa, sei que fará de tudo para você ser feliz. Nunca se esqueça de mim._

_Mamãe e papai, vocês me deram a vida, não quero que fiquem tristes e sim felizes por mim, pois, finalmente, serei feliz ao lado do homem que sempre amei. Ele virá me buscar logo. Adeus, Hermione."_

Ron fez o que Hermione pedira, cuidara bem do filho. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger choraram muito, mas sabiam que agora Hermione era feliz. Acharam no meio das coisas dela um diário com os pensamentos dela desde o inicio de Hogwarts, anexaram à carta junto ao diário e o publicaram. Fora vendido em todas as livrarias bruxas, fizeram em memória dela, da grande bruxa que fora.

O livro ficou conhecido como _"O diário de Hermione"_, nele ela contava sobre seus amigos, sobre como seu sentimento de amizade por Harry aumentava conforme os anos, tudo o que passaram juntos. Sobre Ron. Sobre como amava Harry em segredo e a cada dia o amor crescia mais; depois de Hogwarts, a busca atrás dos Horcrux, sobre como chegou atrasada onde Harry estava, sobre como ele salvou com a própria vida o mundo bruxo, sobre aquele ano gelado que se passou e, por fim, o reencontro deles, com a carta anexada ao final de uma página.

"_... hoje ele vira me buscar, o reencontrarei, eu serei feliz, finalmente." "Aqui esta a carta que ele me mandou". _

Embaixo estava a carta de Harry para ela.

"_Esta na hora..."_

O fim do diário foi à carta para a família. Todo o mundo bruxo ficou conhecendo a história deles, contada por ela, uma história de amizade, amor, sofrimento, mas ainda assim, a história deles. Hermione, assim como Harry, recebeu um lugar na Primeira Classe da Ordem de Merlin.

**Fim **

* * *

**N.B.:** enxuga as lágrimas' poww... que fic perfeita!! Puta merda Tha! Nossa.. amei mesmo! De todas as tuas coisas que eu já li essa é sem dúvida a melhor que eu li! Amei...

Você está de parabéns... não puis muitos comentários porque não queria 'estragar' aquilo que você tinha escrito... ficou lindo!

Beijokas, se cuida.

Sophia D.

**N.A.:** Oiiiiiii, mas uma fic... Tava engavetada aqui... hauhsuhauhaush... gente, que calor, e eu não posso ir na piscina --'... So, brigada linda! ;DDD te adoro, viu?


End file.
